"4th Dimension" by Kids See Ghosts featuring Louis Prima
'4th Dimension '''is a song by American hip-hop super duo Kids See Ghosts which consists of American rappers Kanye West and Kid Cudi. It's off their eponymous debut album ''Kids See Ghosts. It features a sample of "What Will Santa Claus Say (When He Finds Everybody Swinging)" by American singer Louis Prima (who is credited as featured). The outro also has a sample of a section from Shirley Ann Lee's song "Somebody". It was produced by Noah Goldstein, Mike Dean, and Kanye West and written by West, Cudi, Mike Dean and Louis Prima. Lyrics Louis Prima Down the chimney, he will come With his great big smile And you'll find that even the kiddies Are swingin' in the latest style Louis Prima Oh, oh, oh What is Santa bringing us? Oh, oh, oh What is Santa bringing? 1: Kanye West It feels so good, it should cost Bought a alligator, I ain't talkin' Lacoste Made me say, "Ugh, uh" Like a mix of Master P and Rick Ross, uh-uh She seem to make me always feel like a boss, uh-uh She said I'm in the wrong hole, I said I'm lost, uh-uh She said I'm goin' too fast, I'm exhausted Now drop to your knees for the offerin' This the theme song of something wrong Might need an intervention for this new dimension That's too new to mention, or fit in a sentence If I get locked up, I won't finish the sen- Louis Prima Oh, oh, oh What is Santa bringing? Oh, oh, oh What is Santa bringing? Interlude (Laughter) 2: Kid Cudi Gettin' loose while I'm rollin' through, see me roll out Watch you surf, hit the coast, and this feelin', I got Plenty of ventures for the evenin', we go journey, we off From the light to guide us home, we in the moment, oh-oh Such a lost boy, caught up in the darkest I had What's the cost, boy? Losin' everything that I had She been on me, boy, 'less you got somethin' to tell Sittin', waitin' for me slippin', yeah, I'll see you in hell Tell the cougar get up off me, no, my soul ain't for sale All the evils in the world, they keepin' on me for real I really hope the Lord heard me, we all live in sin Kids See Ghosts off the ropes, Ric Flair on your bitch Now this the theme song, this the theme song The put the beams on, get your, get your dream on But you don't hear me though, drama: we let it go Watch the guitars roll, but let your friends know Louis Prima Oh, oh, oh What is Santa bringing? Oh, oh, oh What is Santa bringing? Shirley Ann Lee Just do that and then let the music do somethin', and then do that again, that'd be enough for a record I mean, you only want two and a half minutes if you can get it, you know, three minutes max— Why It Rocks # Its amazing beat. # Its awesomely eerie, haunting, unsettling sampling. # Great verses from both rappers. # Awesome production. The Only Bad Quality # The laughter in the interlude is rather jarring and kinda unnecessary. Video Category:Hip hop Category:Experimental Category:Hardcore hip hop Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:2018 Category:2018 Songs Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Rap Category:Experimental Hip-Hop